


If this is just a fantasy at least I can pretend

by Amber_Flicker



Series: These Moments Wishing I Could Help You [1]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, don't let the beginning fool you I promise this is angsty trash, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Flicker/pseuds/Amber_Flicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm just afraid that if I close my eyes i'll find out none of this was real." It's never real, he didn't say. He didn't need to. </p><p>(Prequel to all the other fics in this series, can be read as stand-alone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If this is just a fantasy at least I can pretend

Moonlight filtered through the window to light the room, soft over the two on the bed, but Kevin could tell Connor was still awake. After how exhausting the last few hours had been, with all the nerves of confessing to feelings and everything that came after, he didn't know how he could still be awake. But he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until the other was.

"Is something wrong?" He asked softly, words sounding louder in the silence.

Connor turned to face him. "I'm just afraid that if I close my eyes i'll find out none of this was real." It's never real, he didn't say. He didn't need to. 

"It is. Rest." Kevin's hand was resting on his arm gently, and eventually he was lulled off to sleep.

Only, this was _wrong._

Because he wasn't asleep, he'd opened his eyes. And the room looked the same, except for one detail. Kevin wasn't there. Thomas was sleeping on the other side of the room as usual and he was in his bed. Alone. He knew, he always knew, but he always fell for it right up until the end.

Despite the fact that he'd had this same dream at least a dozen times before, he could feel the tears slide down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Um... Not much to say here. This is really short. 
> 
> Find me at http://cliches-and-coffee.tumblr.com/


End file.
